Haunting his Steps
by des Beasty
Summary: Obsession often leads some into madness. Others are driven to haunt another's steps. [Yaoi, Fluff, PG-13, Smut..whatever else[Twincest aka YohxHao[Chap. 2 added, pondering about Chap. 3 STILL.]
1. One, The Dream

H a u n t i n g  H i s  S t e p s

**By**- Michi's Mind a.k.a Michi

**Summery**- "Why not?" Was all he replied.

**Disclaimer**- Michi does not own any of the Shaman King characters or concepts. They all belong to Hiroyuki Takei. She wishes she could own Hao's cloak, though.

He found his brother in the midst of a field, lying on his back, arms outstretched to the sky; as if he welcomed the sun that was now setting. A reddish glow settled upon his brother's pale skin, and his opened, white shirt; revealing his chest and stomach. The boy was skinny. Unbelievably so. But not enough to be sickly. His feet were bare, and the wooden sandals he wore, were placed beside him, amongst the six-inch-tall grass. He did not know that the other boy was watching him. The other boy with the large earrings and the cloak that quivered in the slight breeze. The boy who had been staring at the sky had not noticed a lot of things, except for how red the sky was now, and even that was one of those minor thoughts that lingered in his mind.

"Yoh."

He tilted his head to the side, seeing the other boy walked towards him. He knew him. But, he did not greet the other boy; in fact, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, warning him of this other, longhaired boy. And so, he did not answer to his name. Just watched with lazy-lidded eyes. He watched as the other made his way down, next to him, placing himself a few inches away. He turned his attention to the sky again, peering up at the clouds, wondering; hoping that this other would leave if he ignored him. He didn't. He felt the cool breeze skim his skin, caressing it softly, making him shudder instinctively. He could almost imagine that it was not the breeze that touched his skin, but the other boy's fingers, lightly brushing against his chest and arms. He shunned the thought from his mind.

"Yoh." The other called out again, his silky, seductive voice taking a hold of the other boy, Yoh. He smiled, knowing that now he had gotten his attention. He slid over to Yoh, placing himself directly above the boy who had tried so hard to ignore his presence. His right arm held most of his weight, as the other rested by Yoh's side; his cloak falling upon the boy's lower body, as he stared down into dark eyes. Yoh seemed calm, still gazing upwards, not exactly into the other's eyes, but somewhere else. His face seemed to be calm, but the rise and fall of his chest had quickened slightly, as did his heartbeat.

"What do you want, Hao?"

The other boy, Hao, smiled. He leaned forward, seeing fear in his brother's eyes. Yes, just a slight hint of it. His left hand slid across the grass, as he positioned it again. He didn't answer Yoh's question, and he didn't intend to. Soon, his lips were upon his, in a slow kiss. Struggling slightly, Yoh tried to fend him off. Hao had already a hold on his elbows. "Hao!" Yoh tried to yell, but his voice was lost, and made a sort of gurgling noise. Hao released the kiss first, his eyes flickering to the other boy's neck and chest. His let Yoh's elbows free, his hands wandering over the boy's stomach, and moving to his waist, his fingers brushing against his skin, sending chills down Yoh's spine. Bending forward again, Hao let his lips skim over Yoh's neck, his breath, like cold gusts of air upon the boy's skin.

"Don't do this..." Yoh moaned as Hao had kissed his neck once more.

"Why not...?" Was all he replied.

Dah. Comments/flames/something please? Anything is welcome. She justs wants you to explain why you flamed her, when flaming. ::blinks:: Obviously Miss Michi is desperate. But it's up to you guys, anyways. ::scuttles off to find something to eat::

Note: This fic was written at twelve o'clock at night May not be safe for consumers health. Thank you.


	2. Two, The Alleyway

H a u n t i n g  H i s  S t e p s

**By- **Michi

**Disclaimer-** She doesn't own anything. ::sobs::

_Chapter_

_II._

He walked down the sidewalk, wooden sandals clacking against the cement, in a rhythmic sort of way. The boy, Yoh, looked down as he walked, watching the grey pavement pass under his feet, examining the cracks that lined the pavement. He was in thought. His music was silenced, and so the life of what was around him was the music he listened to. The rustling of the leaves in the wind, the steady tap of his sandals, the gentle breeze in his hair. It was soothing. It helped him to be calm, even though he was rather calm to begin with. It was in his nature.

His dark eyes were clouded, as if he was worried about something. And he was. No, it wasn't about how Anna was going to tell him off about being late. That was the least of his worries. It was about Hao. It was about that dream he had a few nights ago. It seemed so... real. It felt so real. And maybe it had been. But, Yoh didn't know. He had been terrified, during that dream. Or, at least, he thought he had been terrified. No. Now, that he ran it over in his mind... he enjoyed it. And something, deep down inside, wished that he hadn't woken up. It wished that it _had_ been real.

No, it was better not to think about it.

Yoh rounded the corner, taking the alleyway on a sudden impulse. But why? He had never actually traveled down the alleyway before. Garages and brick walls surrounded the boy, looming over his head, shadowing his figure. And it was silent. Except for his wooden sandals that sounded, and echoed down the alleyway. Cans and paper littered the uneven street that had pools of muddied water in cracks and holes. Yoh stepped around these. Stones stuck up from the ground where it was unpaved, waiting to be tripped upon. And glass. Lots of broken glass was scattered about the area from beer bottles maybe even a window.

Still, his mind lingered to his brother.

Did he have feelings for his elder sibling? No, He couldn't. he refused to admit that. After all, Hao _was_ his twin brother. He could never. Besides, he already had a fiancé. He couldn't think about another. It would be just wrong of him.

And yet, he still thought of his brother.

Yoh continued his mental debate with himself, seeming determined to come up with an answer before he returned to his home. He scowled slightly, his pace slowing, and the rhythm of his steps becoming slower as well. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that he was being followed. His mind kept returning to his dream, to where Hao came in, and kissed him.

"You know, otouto, I could make it happen."

The boy's stomach made a leap as he heard the voice. It was Hao. He stopped in his tracks, his mouth open slightly, but he could not say a word. His elder brother emerged from the shadows, and behind Yoh, smirking at his skull. He wrapped his arms around his brother from behind, in a sort of an embrace; his lips parted and closed to his brother's ear.

"I could, you know."

Yoh shuddered. He still could not move. He cringed slightly as he felt Hao's lips upon his ear, then shuddered.

"Just leave me be, Hao." Yoh mumbled.

Hao's eyes lit up, enjoying his brother's protest. "Oh, but why, otouto?" He slid his hands down Yoh's arms, down to his elbows, and held them firmly. He then laid his lips upon Yoh's neck, kissing him a few more times, before looking up again. "You _are_ enjoying this, aren't you?"

Yoh couldn't answer. This was just another dream. He thought, his eyes now shut tight. He would wake up any time now.

But he didn't.

Struggling against his brother's firm grip, he broke free from Hao. Hao whirled out in front of him, his cloak billowing out behind him in the sudden gust of wind. He pushed the younger one up against a brick wall, restraining him once more. His dark eyes met Yoh's, as he smirked again, waiting for his brother to say something. But, he stayed silent. His eyes were filled with panic, still not believing that it was real.

"Hao, please. Let me go!"

He answered with another kiss, upon his lips, dulling any other words Yoh might have said. And the kisses went lower, to his neck

_This is all just a dream._

_just a dream.._

_...just... a dream._

Dah.. More Michi floofiness. Hoped you enjoyed it. ::sweatdrop:: There may be another one coming, if I get more reviews. Also, big thank-yous tooooo... ::drumroll::

**The-Truus**

**Fisou**

**Yuki-Chan2**

**Keiko**

You're my only reviewer-er-ers.. You all deserve some muffins! ::hands them some muffins::


End file.
